


Passing Notes

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: My Family (And Other Dinosaurs) [9]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet asks Liz for Maths tutoring, not long after that ill-fated D of E expedition. This is what's known as getting to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Notes

Liz,

 

Mr. Freeman says I need a tutor and I think he might be right... You’re in the top set for Maths, right? Help!

 

Juliet

 

***

 

Juliet-

 

Course I’ll help. When’s good for you? I have CCF Mondays and judo Thursdays.

 

Liz

 

***

 

Where do you have judo? Maple Street Studio? I have my ballet lessons there and I think I’ve seen you around. Can you do Fridays, just after school?

 

Juliet

 

***

 

Sure. Your house or mine?

 

L

 

***

 

Mine would be easier, I’d have to go to ballet straight afterwards.

 

J

 

***

 

Deal.

 


End file.
